A Night Together- Request
by MurdeTram
Summary: A pretty nice request for SSvidel3, hope you like it.


A.N.; Alright, finally, nearly three months after I first got the request, I FINA-FUCKING-LY finish this story. It was issued from ssvidel16, and she was rather exact upon her details. The concept, kinks, and pretty much everything was thought up by the aforementioned fan, and I just fleshed out the skeleton.

Yes 'fans that don't read my bio', I openly and eagerly accept requests and commissions.

SSvidel16, I honestly hope this piece lives fully up to your expectations, whatever those may have of been, and I apologize deeply that it took SOOOO LOOONG to finish.

So, without further ado…

…

Sakura's head of pink hair slowly shows itself from the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Her emerald eyes scanned the small expanse of the hallway, before locking themselves on the open restroom door. From it, running water could be heard; and the faint smell of Naruko's melon-scented shampoo wafted out.

But the pinkette had more important priorities, then sniffing the air and picturing her girlfriend wet and in the nude. No, she had been pranked rather hard earlier that month, when the blond love of her life had 'accidentally' put in cumin, rather then cinnamon, in her breakfast cereal. Now, with the small hot water heater's contents already down the drain from Naruko's shower, Sakura knew it was time to strike.

Swiftly and silently, she tiptoed towards the open door, avoiding all the squeaky floorboards, lest her intentions be given away. Sakura stood flat against the wall, just beside the doorjamb, listening intently. Naruko's whimpering was starting to die down. The blond loved masturbating in the shower, for some odd reason. The pinkette shrugged it off, as it just gave her more time to plan her revenge.

Quick as lightening, Sakura plunged into the bathroom, slamming her hand onto the loo's handle, stealing all the hot water queued for the shower, and replacing with ice-cold hell. A scream issued from the tiny shower, as Naruko jumped from the icy jet stream aimed right at her. Of course, the blond didn't have the sense to move the shower curtain from in front of her, as she jumped right out of the tub, taking the curtain, curtain rod, and curtain rod holders with her.

"And that's," Sakura starts, kneeling down to her girlfriend's still form, shuddering despite the warm air left from the hot shower. "Why you don't mess with my cereal." She smiled and chuckled slightly, reaching out, giving the jinjuuriki's exposed bum a little squeeze. The blond yelped, but made no other effort to show acknowledgement.

"Well come on, Kiba invited us to dinner." Sakura said, standing up, and turning towards the still-ajar door. She knew Naruko was alright, and even smirked at her wounded façade.

"Can we? Before we leave?" The girl on the floor asked, moving the vanilla-crème curtain of plastic from her face, her large, blue eyes full of hope and pain. "You owe me. That was mean!"

Sakura laughs from the doorway, before leaving altogether, as she turns back towards their bedroom "No, I think I'll make you wait. Or wet. Ooh, maybe even both!" She called back, already removing her lazy-day shirt, grey, and a few sizes too big.

In a flash, the hot, wet Naruko was behind her, holding onto Sakura's thin hips, resting her head of wet, blond hair on her girlfriend's dry, pale back. It amazed Sakura, at just how Naruko knew when she was getting undressed.

"Please?" the blond pleaded, doing her best impression of a puppy dog.

But the answer was still a no, and she pouted into the kitchen, nude.…

"So how's Sasuke takin' the news?" Kiba asked, lifting his glass of Child's Sake to his lips again. Even at the age of thirteen, the brunette enjoyed the weak, thin alcoholic beverage.

Sakura shrugged at the question, taking a sip of her own Sake. "I don't know. Since Kakashi went on vacation, we haven't really seen him." She turns to Ino, who was wincing at her own drink. "How _is_ he taking it?"

"Just fine, really." The Yamanaka responds, twirling the drink she so despised nonchalantly between her thumb and forefinger. Of course, the raven wasn't at the little gathering, and Ino just happened to show up late enough for the only open seat to be beside Kiba. Sakura wondered when Sasuke would catch on to the two's fling, but shrugged it off. She spent enough time worrying about Sasuke when she was younger.

"Is he still embarrassed we kissed?" Naruko snorted from her girlfriend's side. Several overturned sake glasses littered the space around her arms, and there were two half-full glasses in her hands. The normal cut off was three glasses for shinobi, but not many shop keeps would say no to a jinjuuriki.

Ino flushed at the thought, and sat farther back in her small stool. She narrowed her eyes for only a second, before taking on her armour again. "Nope, hell, I even think he forgot sometimes."

Picking up where Naruko left off, Sakura chimes in with "I don't know about that. Naruko's kisses are pretty good. I don't think he'd forget about them anytime soon."

Ino flushed a few shades of red again, before abruptly standing up. She knocked over her own cup in her haste, but refused to clean up, as she left in a hurry, no doubt, to reprimand Sasuke for the accident.

Kiba, making no attempts to pursue her, does his best to fill in the silence of the room with his usual flirting. He did his best half-smile, while intoxicated as he was, and leaned forward just slightly, leaning on his right elbow. "So.. Two girls.. Got any room for a man? I don't have to be anywhere for a few hours." His words came out slightly slurred, as he tried to look out from under his eyelids without looking epileptic.

But Sakura, sharp as ever, and not having drunk much at all, retaliates flawlessly. "Nah, Naruko and I are probably just gonna eat each other out for an hour or so, then grind our way to orgasm." She slaps a hand onto her girlfriend's exposed knee. "Isn't that right, babe?" She asks, smiling animalistic ally at the blond bombshell beside her.

"Hu-" Naruko tries to ask, lazily and sloppily turning towards Sakura.

But Sakura has another thing in mind, and attacks her girl's mouth with her own, immediately plunging her tongue into Naruko's alcoholic mouth. She kept her green eyes open, watching Kiba's expression, as he watched desperately.

"Mmm" Naruko trails off, closing her eyes in drunken bliss. She doesn't notice when a tongue sneaks it's way into her mouth, or when saliva starts to make it's way out from between the two.

The pinkette, very nearly shoving her hand right between Naruko's legs, but keeping her bearings on track, and pulled away, making sure a thin, shiny line of saliva kept the two connected. "Come on," Sakura smirks, "We should leave Kiba alone, while the memory is still fresh." She jokes, standing, and, upon seeing Kiba's tented erection, gropes her still-sitting girlfriend for good measure.

Naruko, confused at the display of affection, and why there were three Kiba's, all blushing and staring in awe, merely allowed Sakura free reign.

…

In a blur of hurried footsteps and a few kisses here and there, Naruko remembered just where they were. Their apartment. She remembered what Sakura was throwing her down on their bed.

But she also remembered what that burning in the back of her throat was. Bile. And lots of it. The blond pushes Sakura away, and rushes to the restroom, hand over her mouth. Ramen and Sake don't seem to like each other, Naruko decided.

The pinkette merely shook her head, and grabbed a few fistfuls of Naruko's long, blond locks, holding them behind her, so none of it would be dirtied. She cursed to herself, and cursed at Naruko, for drinking, despite just the same thin happening last week.

A long twenty minutes later, Naruko's esophagus was on fire, but she felt much better, and tried to sneak a kiss from her girlfriend. Obviously, it was met with a thin, pale palm to the jinjuuriki's face, and Naruko went back to hugging the toilet.

"Take a shower or something," Sakura advises her, giving her a quick peck on the forehead, knowing the blond would be just fine.

She left the restroom, and shook her head. How fun it was, playing with Kiba like that. And the looks on the villagers on their way here, Ha! They didn't know what to think when they stumbled upon Sakura and Naruko kissing in an alleyway, grinding themselves on the other's thigh.

From the restroom, Sakura heard the shower being turned on, and Naruko struggling with the knee-high wall. Chuckling lightly, the pinkette pulls up the front part of her dress. It wasn't the most romantic evening, but Kami, she was hot.

A shiver ran through her as a single fingertip touched her bare, sensitive labia. A gasp was caught in her throat, and Sakura pulled her hand away, reveling in just the single touch.

…

She took twenty minutes in the shower, and went from hot to cold to hot again. Sakura could tell since the water heater kicks in when the hot water isn't being used. Cold water was to sober up, she surmised. Hopefully Naruko wouldn't be totally spent on puking and showering.

The pinkette's panties were wet, and her womanhood hot. She needed it, now. So when Naruko finally stepped out of the shower, she felt a tumult of guilt and lust. The blond was her's tonight, but she didn't like things too rough, so Sakura feared this new, little kinky side of her.

Small, wet footsteps walked down the hardwood flooring, no doubt Naruko was splattering water in her slow, thoughtful way to their shared bedroom. She entered the doorframe, and stood there, watching Sakura with her legs splayed open, a single hand puling her white panties to the side; revealing young, pink lips that glistened with moisture.

"Eat," Sakura commanded, not too harshly, but full of ice. Although her voice faultered, Naruko complied wordlessly, and knealed between her girlfriend's thighs, quickly working her tongue out and around the girl's womanhood.

Pinkette immediately gave up the ghost, and moaned out at the hot touch. She thought her cleft was hot, but Naruko's tongue was like a white-hot brand, letting pleasure carve a fiery trench up and down her spine, her nervous system it's freeway.

No longer dominating, she laid a hand atop Sakura's head, playfully spinning her fingers in the long blond silken locks. Already, she was so close. It had been days since her last release, as Naruko had just recently gotten off the cotton donkey.

Spasming, Sakura fell to her elbow, twirling and spinning hair between her fingers even faster. She hadn't even been eating for five minutes, but Naruko's skilled tongue drew her mate so very near the edge so soon.

Her climax swiftly took her over, as she was no match to stave off the delicious rapture. Sakura moaned out, shaking her legs and pelvis madly, trying to get the girl's tongue as far into her as she possibly could. Lights danced before her eyes, and she was only vaguely aware of the blond standing up, her lips and chin drenched in sweet, musky juices.

Naruko smiled with glee and pleasure. She came herself, while she pleasured her mate. The dominating voice was a little new and alien, but enjoyable nonetheless. It was exciting, and a little kinky.

The blond crawled onto the bed, and straddled her girlfriend slowly, making sure that the scant drops from her womanhood were to not fall on her beloved's face. Almost teasingly, Naruko couldn't help but shake her rump above Sakura's panting face. 'This is mine.'

She was enjoying the little display of dominance, until a strong, pale pair of arms wrapped around her midsection, and very nearly slammed her own pair of lips into an intense, and passionate kiss. The jinjuuriki groaned in pleasure, loving the feeling. Her back arched, until the sight of Sakura's pelvis convulsing caught her eyes.

With a wanton need for seconds, Sakura dove in, quickly and efficiently lapping like her very life depended upon the task. For her, that night, it did.

Naruko felt a moan rush through her girlhood as Sakura shuddered in the pleasure she was giving and receiving. The new feeling was welcome gladly, as she pushed her pelvis down even harder, a tumultuous churning need to climax overtaking her. It built in her spine, and every lap, tickle, and stab of the skilled tongue working her vulva added to the fire in her.

"ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod" Sakura couldn't help but moan out, taking a break from the wet flesh beneath her lips, to pant and repeat her climactic mantra. "ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod" The medic nin said again and again, rubbing and very practically humping the girl's face backwards, until she could hold off no longer, and exploded with a scream.

Sakura relished the first amount of Naruko's climax, and her pleasure only mounted as more and more came, wetting her nose, mouth, and cheeks.

The weight of a pleased girlfriend was a welcome feeling, but Sakura had a special plan for tonight, and thy would both have to be very awake for it to rightly work.

Completely nude, and sitting cross-legged, Sakura and Naruko faced each other. The latter explained the base concept of the act, and the former agreed heartily. They went over the very basics, chuckling a little at some names it was commonly referred to. Tribbing and Scissoring were the most common.

Scooching closer, they overlapped their legs, Sakura's pale right over Naruko's tan left, and Naruko's tan right over Sakura's pale left. With only inches to close the gap, the blond initiates a kiss, pulling the girl's upper lips closer and closer. Tongues intertwining and loving sounds escaped alongside saliva as their kiss deepened and intensified. Until, that is, Sakura moved even closer, roughly rubbing their womanhoods together.

Their juices lubricated their movements. The original plan was to take it slow, and grind themselves to simultaneous orgasm.

But with sweat, saliva, and love juices being so slippery, They bumped and ground against each other, their arms clasping the other tightly as they never broke their kiss. Moans joined the love noises, and even more saliva dribbled down both their chins, onto their bouncing breasts.

Harder and faster, Sakura pumped. Until her movements overtook her girlfriend, and the pinkette pushed the jinjuuriki to the bed, and moved even faster, but stopped dead in her tracks as both girl's engorged, sensitive clitorii rubbed against each other.

Both girl's came prematurely at the feeling of ecstasy running through them. They both laid there stalk-still, vulvas climaxing against each other, both their juices staining the crisp, white bed linens. The blond didn't even do her usual 'ohmigod' thing, the combined climax snuck upon them so fast.

Naruko, surprisingly, was the first to move, twitching her pelvis up against Sakura's, sweet pleasure rushing through her again. Their newer juices worked as even greater lubricant, should it be possible.

Sakura quickly followed suit, and took pains to keep their small, buttons apart. The greatest orgasm to be achieved, would require those small bit of nerves and bliss be untouched until the last, possible second.

Taking her girlfriend's lips in her own again, the top momentarily opened her eyes, only by a few, measured degrees for a second, until she could not help but drink in the sight before her. Naruko's cute, petit face was twisted deep in pleasure, as her eyes tightened and released with every thrust and withdraw.

Naruko must have not felt the eyes hungrily eating her up, as she was very near climax again her movements were becoming wild and free, and she despirately searched for that small bit of their anatomy that would deliver them to the very pearly gates of heaven itself.

"ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod" was music to the nin's ear's.

With the height of pleasure coming fast, Sakura raised herself up an inch, before, in one smooth motion, she drove both searing rounds against each other, as both girls simultaneously erupt in a true climax, tensing and relaxing and tensing again thousands of times, as they both screamed out in orgasm, both of the girl's juices spurting out at least several inches from their respective places of origin.

…

"I, love, you," Naruko nuzzled her girlfriend, both of them under the covers, sweaty and still panting. They both held each other still, but only for several minutes, until the hat became unbearable, and they parted.

The blond laid facing the opposite direction of her mate, and giggled when she felt a small, tight rump bump against her own, slightly larger bum.

After several more nudges, Naruko used her arms to prop herself up, giggling tiredly. "Come on, really?"

Sakura's answer was a strong hand on her buttocks, and a deep kiss to her lips.


End file.
